


Stitches

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir really needs to stop getting hurt, Cuz its marichat and it's may, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Marichat May, slight deviation from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Chat Noir is badly hurt and Marinette patches him up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing a pretty while back before I knew that the suits were actually indestructible. Well...uhh, let's just say it's a technical deviation from canon.
> 
> There's a part that's kinda graphic but not too much, but if you wanna skip, you can.
> 
> Welp, enjoy!

"Mission accomplished!"

Chat Noir tried not to wince as he and Ladybug did their signature fist bump. Unfortunately, Ladybug saw his reaction and grew worried, "Chat are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing, my lady." Chat said airily, waving off her concern. "It's just a scratch."

She grabbed his arm and stepped closer to him, feeling the front of his chest. Some nights, the black cat would get flustered, but tonight he let out a hiss of pain. Ladybug withdrew her hand and grew pale at the wetness on her fingers. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." Chat said, hating the look of worry on his lady's face.

"It's not nothing!" Ladybug snapped. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"NO!" Ladybug jumped at his sharp tone. Chat realized his mistake and said, "I can't do that, Ladybug. If my father finds out…"

He stumbled on his feet, his vision growing blurry. He would have fallen, if Ladybug hadn't caught him on time, mindful of his wound. "Chat, you need help."

Help? But who would help a superhero without trying to find out their identity?

And then, her face popped in his mind.

"Marinette." Chat mumbled, feeling Ladybug stiffen. "Marinette can help."

"Got it." Ladybug wrapped an arm around his back and held her yo-yo in the other. "This ride's going to be a bit bumpy, so forgive me if it hurts kitty."

Chat had barely registered the last words before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

Chat. Chat Noir. **Chat.**

Chat opened his eyes, his cheeks stinging from the slaps Marinette gave him to wake him up. Her face swam in and out of view, but her blue eyes were clear. "Princess…Ladybug…"

"She had to go before her transformation wore off." Marinette said, wiping a damp cloth on his forehead.

"How long was I out?" He asked drowsily.

"You woke up a few minutes after Ladybug left." Marinette said. He frowned at her upset look and reached out to comfort her. But the sudden movement caused his suit to rub on his wound. He winced. Marinette's eyes widened as she stroked his cheek. "It's okay. It's alright. I'll fix you up. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"It's not like I can go anywhere with this wound." Chat chuckled, sending another jolt of pain through him. Marinette came back to the room, holding a first aid kit and a bowl filled with warm water and a clean cloth.

She set them aside and knelt beside him and said, "Why do you refuse to go to the hospital?"

"Father." Chat grimaced. "If father hears about this, I will never be able to go outside. Locked up in a cage like a bird."

Marinette bit her lip. "I'll do my best, but I'm no nurse and we don't have proper equipment so it will probably hurt."

Chat nodded. With slightly trembling fingers, Marinette searched for the zipper underneath his bell and carefully zipped it down. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the wound. (writer decides to not write it out because it's too graphical)

It was a large diagonal cut on his chest with additional bruises surrounding it. "Oh Chat…" Marinette felt tears prickling her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. soaking the cloth in warm water, she began to clean the wound.

Luckily her parents weren't home so no one could hear Chat Noir's moans of pain. The tears were flowing now her face and she couldn't stop them as she sterilized a needle and began stitching his wound.

Chat groaned, his fists clenching and unclenching, as he tried to endure it. He could hear Marinette's soft whispers, "It's alright kitty. I'm almost done. Think happy thoughts."

Happy thoughts… He felt his eyelids falling as he started succumbing to the darkness. Marinette realized what was happening and said urgently, "Chat, don't fall asleep! Stay awake! Stay with me!"

Her voice was like a lullaby. He wanted to fall asleep with her voice ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, he felt warmth on his lips. Slightly trembling, then growing stronger. Chat's eyes fluttered open as his consciousness returned to him. Marinette opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Are you awake now?" Chat nodded numbly. Finishing off the last stitch, Marinette snipped off the rest of the thread and began to apply salve on it before covering up the wound with a bandage.

Chat leaned his head on the wall, exhausted. Marinette wasn't finished though. "Chat, I need to tend to your other wounds."

With a groan, he slowly shrugged off his leather top, revealing his lean muscles, shivering slightly in the cold. Taking out a tube of healing ointment, Marinette gently applied it on the bruises around his body. Chat purred at the cool sensation on his skin.

Before long, Marinette was done and began to clean up. Suddenly, Chat's ring began to beep. Both of them exchanged looks. Marinette smiled gently at him. "Stay. You can release your transformation. I won't look."

"Thank you." Chat breathed out.

Marinette said, "Is there anything you need? Like something to feed your kwa- I mean, are you hungry?"

Chat started to shake his head, but then stopped. "Do you have any cheese?"

"We have a stock of camembert we don't use down in the bakery if that's alright with you."

"That'd be purrfect." Chat grinned. To his disappointment, Marinette just smiled worriedly at him. Great. Now there were two on his guilt list.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marinette knocked on her trapdoor. "Chat, are you transformed?"

"Not yet." Came a muffled reply.

With a sigh of relief, Marinette went inside her room and set the tray of camembart on the floor before helping Chat Noir up and guiding him towards her bed.

Gently laying him down on the cushions, she started to retrieve the cheese when a gloved hand wrapped around her wrist. Chat said quietly, "Stay."

Suddenly feeling nervous, Marinette kicked off her bunny slippers and lay parallel to Chat Noir on her bed.

"Close your eyes. I'm releasing my transformation." Chat said. Marinette complied and a second later, there was a flash of green.

"CAMEMBART!"

"Plagg, sshhh!"

Marinette tensed. "Who's that?"

"Oh um…it - he - that's Chat Noir. Or at least the creature that makes me Chat Noir."

So his kwami's name was Plagg. Marinette felt him shift and then an arm slid through her neck and drew her nearer to him. Stroking her hair gently, she felt him say, "I'm sorry for making you worry, Princess."

With those words, all the pent up anger and sadness burst out as Marinette sobbed. "You stupid cat!"

He muttered apologies as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be more careful next time. I promise."

"What'll I do - what'll Ladybug do if you got really hurt and I'm not there to help you?" She felt his hand caress her cheek and grew calmer at the warmth of his skin.

"I won't ever disappear, princess. I swear on my life."

Finally believing his words, Marinette sank into sleep in Adrien's arms.

* * *

"You're not going to say goodbye?" Plagg asked as Adrien painstakingly opened the door through her balcony and climb out, mindful of his wound.

"I can't afford waking her up when she finally fell asleep." Adrien whispered.

Plagg hovered around for a minute and then said, "Sleep as Chat Noir tonight."

Adrien paused and looked at his kwami. "What? Why? Wouldn't that drain you?"

"As Chat Noir, my powers will heal your wounds faster."

"But the suit-"

"It's already mended. Once I gain my energy back, it's as good as new. And that applies to the holders as well."

Adrien felt a surge of gratitude for his kwami. "I owe you three whole rolls of camembart, Plagg!"

"Make that double!"

"You got it." Adrien nodded. "Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

The next morning, Marinette woke up alone in her bedroom with a sticky note on the pillow.

_Thank you, Princess :)_

Marinette smiled gently.

Any time, kitty. Any time.

**Author's Note:**

> This kitty really needs to stop getting hurt.
> 
> Also, patching him up without anesthesia....ouch. I'm sorry for what I just put Chat Noir through
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Do tell me what you think and see ya'll next time!


End file.
